The inventive concept relates to data storage devices, and more particularly, to a method of managing data storage devices.
In general, in a log-based data storage device, a total volume that is partitioned is considered as one big log, and data is sequentially stored in the volume according to physical orderings without regard to logical block numbers of the volume for enhancing performance of random small write operation in response to write requests.
However, when repeated write requests are issued on a same logical space, the data previously stored in the same logical space is not valid and a garbage collection (GC) operation is required in a file system. In this case, a cost of the GC operation rapidly increases as utilization of partitions increases.
In a flash-based solid-state drive (SSD), performance of the GC operation is dependent on the sequentiality or randomness of valid pages. When a same amount of data is written, the throughput of a sequential write operation is higher than the throughput of a random write operation.